Venus (totally not a plant)
scroll coding by unique W A N T E D female | 7 | Sand MURDERER ''' '''REWARD: NEGOTIABLE VENUS belongs to pumpkin, currently being edited by verglas. "HAH, I'll be fine, these guys love me!" ~Venus to a LeafWing base coding by epheme APPEARANCE "Green, the color of poison." From one's first glance, upon spotting her tropical green scales, one would think, RainWing. Or perhaps a LeafWing depending on what tribe you've seen. Upon spotting her SandWing frame, stocky and wiry, one could think, hybrid. Both ways are wrong, for she is neither a hybrid nor a LeafWing, but a genetically deformed SandWing. While mentioned above, Venus has that of tropical green scales, running down in quick but soft strokes. She's certainly not something you'd see in a SandWing, she's quite an oddity. Running across her back is a much darker hue of green than her mainscales, which comparing to rest of her, it looks pale. However, the colorations may slightly shift in shade. Going back to her upperscales, they remain a soft jungle green, saturated and flat. Additionally, these scales on seen caking the front of her legs, unusually lovely and yet the dragoness herself is deadly. Coral red eyes sit in salty sockets, with a lighter ring around her irises.The same color is also shown on her underbelly. To make her even more enigmatic, at the very end of her tail is not a tail barb but a venus flytrap that upon snapping down on something or someone, will inject digestive acid. This is strong enough to disintegrate scales and is incredibly painful upon injection. However, this also makes her tired. Moving on, the SandWing dragonet's sail remains a pale green, similar in color to her scales, this fades into a different color at the crest of her head, changing into a light yellowish green. Additionally, this upon the crest, it may also fade into a more tropical shade of green near the base of the membranes. In build, Venus is stocky and wiry, quick on her talons and dangerous, a salty expression doesn't cease to exist on her narrow snout. Following this, her ears, the insides a bright pink and in size quite showy. Tucked above them, narrow and short horns of a bog green-brown, the tips a bit dulled down, but all the same sharp. When it comes to the dragonet's wings, they aren't too much of a show, for the wing membranes are a lighter hue than her underbelly and eyes. Her limbs are nimble but still a slight bit chubby followed by extra sharp talons, hooked and the same color as that of her horns. Yet one of the most noticeable things of her is the venus flytrap ruff around her neck, protruding from the back of her lower jaw. Speaking of so, Venus' teeth remain sharp, something no one would want to bitten with or in fact, touch. She is, in general, a fierce being, no matter where she goes, the scent of the Poison Jungle and acid follows. It's not acrid, but rather pleasant. PERSONALITY "You call THAT a large plant?" It is mentioned everywhere that this dragonet is certainly a fear, and that is no overstatement, it is true. Venus remains a salty being, someone who doesn't play nice in the game of life and is additionally introverted, having said that, she doesn't converse with other dragons, only venus dragontraps. _____________________________________________________________________________ Venus is a S A L T. She hates conversation and has a dark sense of humor. Her salt is saltier than a SeaWing who lost their job, and as ferocious as a LeafWing who got stuck in a carnivorous plant (except in this case SHE is the plant). She is picky and has very high expectations for things, not waiting to criticize something "incorrect" no matter the dragon in charge of it. TRIVIA "This isn't scary at all! That masked dragon looks ridiculous!" * Assassin for hire * tHAtS gAY * Doesn't like chocolate, or anything sweet * Enjoys tea * Talks to venus fly traps * Disintegrating tail thingy * Might bite you and WILL HURT A LOT * Hates the cold (and IceWings) * Always plays genocide mode in Undertale "Because pacifist is a waste of time" * Grew up in the rain-forest but moved to possibility * Only eats meat (and fruit) because otherwise would be cannibalism * Night owl * Hates sad movies and loves scary ones. * Can't open jars * Has leafspeak but only with Venus Dragon-Traps * Moved to the poison jungle, "The plants, they're calling me!" RELATIONSHIPS "Nah, my only real family are these Dragon Traps!" ~ Pizza: Negative/Irritating, Venus hates Pizzas loud and obnoxious obsessions. ~ Banana: Neutral/Annoying, Banana is easy to deal with for Venus, but still very loud. ~ Vera: Neutral, Venus thinks Vera is OK, but has no spine. ~ Firefly: Neutral, Firefly is like a little kid to her. Kind of OK but is a little bit irritating from time to time, though Firefly is much more understanding then most of her "friends". GALLERY "Getting caught by carnivores plant means no escape for you!" CootVenus.png|By me PTP PumpkinThePumpkin-cooolPNG2.png|By CloudTheSeaWing VenusFlyTrap.jpg|Her kin VenusbyMD.png|By Tideweaver! Grumpy Lass.jpg|By VerGLASS 20190523 171212.jpg|By the Ravens who Rise VenusBase.png|By Galaxy Dragon! MeAndTheBoys.PNG|#MeAndTheBoys, inspired by the new book 13 and its wonderful venus dragon-traps~ Screenshot 2019-08-11-18-06-37 kindlephoto-394686521.png|Amazing, absolutely amazing image by UndertaleTrash Venus&Naomi.png|Venus and Naomi - by mE VenusRef.png|Venus ref by Pokeballmachine (It looks amazing! :O) Category:Content (PumpkinThePumpkin) Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Females